coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7383 (19th July 2010)
Plot Fiz is still keen for John to drop his pretence now that Colin has returned. John's dismissive. Natasha informs Gail and David of her intention to throw a 70th birthday party for Audrey. They agree that Audrey will expect a fuss. Dev's alarmed when Sunita decides to bring the twins to work with her in the Corner Shop. Sunita assures him she can cope. Sian returns from hospital. Ryan invites her for lunch at the flat. Sophie's peeved when Sian accepts. Sean tells Eileen that he's used a fake identity to contact Violet. Eileen advises him to forget about seeing Dylan. Ciaran helps Ryan in an attempt to impress Michelle. However, he's left stung when she sees through his plan. The twins wreak havoc in the shop. Sunita pretends to Dev that she's in control but is relieved when Claire offers to take them off her hands. Ciaran tries to get Ryan to make an effort with lunch for Sian. He adds some romantic touches to the table. Sian's unnerved until Ryan admits it wasn't his idea. Ben Fielding returns to No.5 demanding to see Colin. Fiz is worried when Chesney points out that Fielding called before. Fielding says Colin has been sleeping with his wife. Sophie calls at Ryan's to find him and Sian relaxed in each other's company. Ryan's baffled when Sophie walks out and Sian runs after her. Fiz tries to get rid of Fielding to no avail. John arrives home and Fielding punches him to the ground. Cast Regular cast *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Freddie Peacock - Lewis & Niall Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ben Fielding - Shaun McGowan Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Yard *Turners Joinery *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Grasmere Drive - Kitchen Notes *The end credits of Episode 7384 (19th July 2010) stated that Shaun McGowan played Ben Fielding - this is an alternative stage-name for actor Dominic Gately. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz is horrified when the stranger returns to the Stapes's accusing John of having an affair; and a jealous Sophie barges in on Ryan and Sian's get-together. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,060,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2010 episodes